The subject matter disclosed herein relates to motor-generators, and more particularly, to a motor-generator with a stator with multiple stator windings.
Flywheel energy storage systems can be used to store energy that may be typically wasted and release energy as needed. Flywheel energy storage systems may utilize supplemental energy storage to increase functionality of the storage system. Often, utilizing multiple sources of energy within a flywheel energy storage system may result in a motor-generator that is large, complex, and cost prohibitive.